Kingdom Hearts 2
by charbok
Summary: Are you ready for Chapter 6?? Sora and company go to the 'Beauty and the Beast' world!!! I ask one thing - R&R!!!!!
1. Maleficent's Return

Kingdom Hearts II Chapter I  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney, or any other companies mentioned in this game. I just wrote this story to entertain people, and I enjoyed writing it.  
  
Three years after the original Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Sora sat quietly on a comfortable chair and silently ate his meal. He was at King Mickey's castle with his friend, Kairi. Mickey had invited them to the palace and told them that he wanted to discuss something with them. Neither him nor Kairi wanted to interrupt up the discussion between everyone at the castle, so they patiently waited until Mickey would address them. 'Great', thought Sora, who was playing with a pea on his plate, 'If I hear one more of Donald's lame jokes, I'll leave. Man, has he changed.'  
  
Sure enough, Donald attempted to tell another joke. This had been about the eighteenth so far. "Then the baker said to the flower, 'I sell bread, not beds!" he said, laughing at his own joke. No one said a word, except Daisy who made a high-pitched false laugh. Mickey could sense the boredom in his guests.  
  
"Well, to change the subject," he kindly smiled, "Sora, I need to talk to you."  
  
"In private?" anxiously asked Sora. He had been waiting for this since he had arrived.  
  
"No, No. I believe everyone should be aware of this," he said. But now he was no longer gentle and calm, he had a serious expression on his face, and his voice sounded tense and worried. "Sora, everyone," he nodded, "Maleficent and her Heartless have returned."  
  
Several people gasped. Goofy stood up. "But, your Highness," he asked, astonished, "Didn't we get rid of her for good?"  
  
"At least we thought we did," he added, "But I have a mole in her lair. She told me that Maleficent somehow managed to survive her experience with Sora, and she created the Mega-Heartless as revenge. She also told me of a plan to recapture the princesses, and conquer every world in our galaxy."  
  
"Who is this mole?" asked Donald.  
  
"Oh, yes," answered King Mickey, "Her name is."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"JHUDORA!" screamed Maleficent. She turned around to see a young fairy with jet-black hair, a dark purple dress, and dark wings. As the fairy flew, she stumbled and almost dropped the tea she was carrying.  
  
"Sorry I was late, ma'am," she apologized.  
  
Maleficent furiously stood up and glared at her. "Ma'am?" she screamed, "Ma'am! Address me with a more proper name or you won't live to see us take over the galaxy. Do you hear me?"  
  
"Y. Yes, your most evil highness," nervously quivered Jhudora, "I must, um, go now. Please me excused. Wait, no, oh, good-bye?"  
  
"You may leave now, fool," said Maleficent through slit eyes. Jhudora flew as fast as she could and headed for the exit. Once Maleficent was sure Jhudora had left, she turned around and spoke to her other guests. "My friends," she smiled, though not in a kind way, "That brat, Sora, and his two idiotic friends are at the King's castle at this very moment. And if I'm not mistaken, they are ready to head for some new worlds. I believe they will first arrive at your world, Gaston." She turned and looked at a tall, black-haired man who seemed to be admiring his muscles.  
  
"Great," he bragged, smiling to show his bright white teeth, "They will not defeat the wonderful Gaston!"  
  
"The only great one here is I, for I rule you all, and if you do not obey my orders then I do pity you," said Maleficent in a matter-of-fact tone. Everyone continued to be silent and paid attention to Maleficent every word. They all knew very well that Maleficent would not hesitate to harm any of them.  
  
Suddenly, Jhudora came rushing in. She stopped at Maleficent and panted, "Your Highness, he is here."  
  
"Who?" asked Maleficent, not making eye contact.  
  
Jhudora paused, took a deep breath, and continued again, "Osario, Osario."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Do you like my story so far? I'll keep it at that to add a little suspense about who Osario is. *HINT*: He's really evil. I'm working on the second chapter, so it'll be here soon. 


	2. Arguements at Dinner

Kingdom Hearts II Chapter 2  
  
Peaches, in this chapter are some answers to your questions. The only question that I could not fit into the story line is the one about Jhudora. Yes, I got the name from Neopets, and I made her personality feeble because I figured she was nothing compared to Maleficent, so she was pretty scared.  
  
Everyone in Mickey's Castle silently listened to Mickey's explanation of Maleficent's revenge and how she planned to reuse the princesses. This was too much for Donald to handle. 'I did all that work for King Mickey, and now I suppose he'll want me to do it again,' he thought, 'I have to make him forget about this crazy idea!'  
  
"King Mickey, I have an objection to your theory," smirked Donald. All of the King's guests could sense the sarcasm in Donald voice, so they all glared at him with anger. Even shy little Piglett crossed his arms and whispered something about Donald to Pooh, who was more interested at the Hunny on his plate than the whole conversation.  
  
King Mickey just smiled. "I would like to hear it, Donald," he said.  
  
Donald stood up, looking rather pleased with himself. "Well, Mickey," he said, "Sora, Goofy, and I killed Maleficent, right? Well how come she's back? You don't just come back to life, you know."  
  
"Good question, old pal," smiled Mickey, once again, "Maleficent had the Ironicamton Indaction used on her."  
  
"Eroderation da-Whatzit?' asked Goofy puzzled.  
  
"Ironicamton Indaction," laughed Mickey, "It is a highly advanced magic spell that brings a dead person back to life, can you explain it a little more for us, Donald?"  
  
Donald stood up and proudly stuck out his chest. "Well," he bragged, "Ironicamton Indaction is a spell, which only occurs when the person who dies has no love or friendship deep in their heart, which pretty much explains Maleficent. Ha Ha Ha! Well, anyway, when an evil person dies in Hollow Bastion, it is rumored that they will be reborn immortal and invincible, unless the spell is reversed."  
  
"Well, how do you reverse the spell?" asked Kairi.  
  
"That's the problem," sighed Donald, "No one knows. Actually, a group of science magicians almost discovered that about a week ago, but they disappeared and all their findings are gone. They never told anyone what they found out, so we are helpless."  
  
"Oh," said Sora, now realizing what was going on, "So that's why Maleficent's plan is so obvious and simple, she can't lose."  
  
"Precisely," said King Mickey, "That is why I am so worried. The only way to defeat here is to recover the scientist's findings. Sora, are you up to another adventure?"  
  
"Sure!" smiled Sora.  
  
"Gawrsh, King Mickey, me and Donald will go, too," retorted Goofy.  
  
"We will?" asked Donald.  
  
"Of course," interrupted Mickey, "Now rest up, because you'll leave in the morning." Donald sighed and stormed out the door. Sora looked up and ran off in the direction Donald went in. Then, one by one, everyone left the dining room and retired to bed.  
  
Mickey was the last one to leave, and before he went up to his room, he went out on the balcony and stared at the stars. "Everyone seems calm," he muttered to himself, "But none of them realize the danger we got ourselves into."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Osario?" questioned a women who stood in the shadows, "Who's he?"  
  
Maleficent seemed anxious, "Ah yes, Osario, a truly evil man, like myself, you see. He holds truly awesome powers. With a snap of his fingers, he can kill someone. I envy him for that."  
  
Everyone sat quietly for a moment. Within minutes, a tall man walked in with navy blue robes and an emerald green cape. He walked up to Maleficent, bowed down on one knee, and kissed her hand.  
  
Maleficent laughed, "Oh Osario, you never change."  
  
Osario smiled, "Maleficent, my dear, ah, you look as beautiful as the last time I saw you."  
  
Jhudora walked by a turned to Osario, "Tea, sir?"  
  
Osario seemed furious, "Blasted girl, I hate tea!"  
  
"Oh," quivered Jhudora, "Um, coff." SNAP!  
  
Jhudora lay on the ground, her hair covering her face. The women in the back put her hand over her mouth and Gaston sat still with his hands folded. Maleficent didn't seem to notice. "You all can ponder over how you will torture Sora while I speak with Osario," she called, exiting the room. No one said a word for about an hour, and like at the castle, they each retired to bed. A few gargoyles took Jhudora's body and buried it in the garden. No one would expect what would happen that night.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon. If you got any questions, put it in a review. Hope you like my story so far! 


	3. Friends Again

Kingdom Hearts 2 Chapter III - Friends Again Sorry it took so long. OK, here is Chapter 3!  
  
Maleficent and Osario strolled down the castle walkway. They and their fellow villains presided at the Darkside Citadel, which lays several hundred thousand miles away from Mickey's castle. "Tonight, we strike!" anxiously smiled Maleficent, holding up her fist.  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Osario, puzzled.  
  
Maleficent nodded. "They are the most important things in the world to them," she continued, "And no one is prepared at this time."  
  
Osario looked pleased. "And the girl?" he asked, curiously.  
  
"She is being kidnapped at this very moment," said Maleficent.  
  
"Good, good," darkly said Osario, folding his hands and rubbing them together, "Princess Jasmine down, six more to go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Donald, wait!" yelled Sora, running after the figure of Donald who was dashing through the hall.  
  
Finally, Donald stopped. He turned to Sora, crossed his arms, and glared at him. "Well, what do you want!" he asked impatiently.  
  
"I want to talk to you," added Sora, "And don't run away from me again."  
  
"Well," smirked Donald, "What do you think we're doing? Eating?"  
  
Sora felt a burst of anger. "Why have you changed?" he blurted out without thinking.  
  
Donald's angry expression turned to a guilty one. His lip twitched and he muttered, "W. Wha. What did you say?"  
  
Sora said it again, "Why have you changed?"  
  
Donald just stood there and said nothing. Suddenly, he burst into tears and ran over to Sora and hugged him. "Oh, Sora," he wailed, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess saving King Mickey went straight to my head. Everyone's mad at me, aren't they? Oh, what have I done?"  
  
Suddenly, everyone cheered. Donald and Sora turned around to see everyone in the castle smiling at them. "You're back, old pal!" yelled Goofy.  
  
"Hey," laughed Donald, "I thought you all went to bed."  
  
"Nope," smiled Peter Pan, "We wanted you to go back to being your old self, so Sora got you to apologize. Now, you're Donald again!"  
  
Donald smiled. Everyone had fun and partied until about eleven o' clock, when King Mickey walked in. Chip looked up and asked King Mickey, "Where have you been?"  
  
King Mickey looked furious. "Where have YOU been, Sora? I told you to go to bed three hours ago!" he glared.  
  
Suddenly, all music, dancing, laughter, and conversation stopped. Sora but his right foot behind his left leg, rubbed his hair, and quietly whispered, "Well, you see."  
  
Mickey sighed. "Go to bed," he said, looking gloomy and pointing to the door leading to the hallway, "I expected better from you, Sora, and Donald and Goofy not showing him right from wrong. Those will lead you to your downfall when time comes to go on your adventure."  
  
Sora never felt guiltier. He stared at the ground as he walked toward the hall. Donald and Goofy felt the same way. As they reached the door, they were shoved away as Aladdin came rushing in. He fell to the ground and started to cry. "Jasmine," he wept, "Jasmine, she's gone."  
  
"What?" asked Donald.  
  
Aladdin stood up. He handed Sora and his friends a note.  
  
Dear Sora and Company, Osario and I have kidnapped Princess Jasmine. After all, she is a princess. Don't worry, Kairi, Daisy, and that cow, Clairibelle have been taken, too. TaTa, Maleficent.  
  
"TaTa?" questioned Queen Minnie, confused.  
  
Suddenly, a tear fell down Sora's cheek. "Kairi," he muttered, "They took Kairi."  
  
Donald seemed to be acting the same way toward Daisy, but Goofy was furious. "Clairibelle, a cow?" he screamed in anger, "Why, when I get my hands on that witch with horns, and that Rolly-Polly-Olly man, I'll. I'll. beat 'em up! Gawrsh, Mickey, is something wrong?" He added, turning to Mickey, who seemed extremely worried.  
  
"Oh, old pal," he sighed, "It's not that easy. That Osario character is a very bad warlock. Why, I think he can kill a person by snapping his fingers."  
  
Donald shuddered. "K. Kill them?"  
  
Mickey nodded. "I guess your journey isn't gonna be so easy after all," he stated, "But, to look at the bright side, you guys got a reason to try hard."  
  
Sora sighed, "Yeah, I supposed." All of a sudden, he stood up and yelled, "We're not going to give up, right guys?"  
  
Donald and Goofy nodded. "Yeah!" they chanted.  
  
Sora smiled, "Okay, let's go to bed. We got a long journey ahead of us." Sora, Donald, and Goofy then walked down the hall toward their rooms. As Sora turned into his room, he turned around and said, "By the way Goofy, Clairibelle is a cow."  
  
Goofy laughed. "Oh, yeah," he chuckled, "I forgot. Guess I got a little mad. Oops!"  
  
Sora smiled and went into his room. He changed into his pajamas and when he was about to go to bed, he heard a knock on his door. He opened it, and there stood King Mickey. "May I come in?" he asked.  
  
Sora nodded. "Sure," he smiled, "What do you want?"  
  
Mickey sat down on a red silk chair. "Well," he said, "Tomorrow you leave, and I wanted to tell you to stop by Central City, get some items, and meet a few new people before you go on your journey. First, go to Pete. He'll tell you what to do." Mickey stood up and was about to leave, but then he turned to Sora. "Here," he smiled, "Take this."  
  
*Sora received the 'King's Wish' key chain*  
  
Sora shook Mickey's hand. "Thanks," he added.  
  
King Mickey turned to the door again. "No problem," he waved. Sora waved back. He couldn't wait until it was time for his adventure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, in the Darkside Citadel.  
  
Maleficent and Osario stood looking at a crystal ball. They had just seen everything that had happened to Sora. Maleficent clapped her hands. Two servants ran up to her. Maleficent turned to one with brown hair. "Iyana," she ordered, "Go and tell Gaston that there is a change of plans."  
  
"Yes, your Highness," nodded Iyana. She flew off and slammed the door behind her.  
  
"Blasted girl," muttered Maleficent. Then, she turned to one with strawberry-blonde hair, "Evaina, go tell Honest John and Gideon that they will have company."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Okay, that's the end of Chapter 3. Did you like it? Review PLEASE! 


	4. Central City

Kingdom Hearts 2 Chapter 4 - Central City  
  
OK, here's Chapter 4, Chapter 5's coming soon!  
  
Falling. Falling. I look down, there's no bottom. Falling. Falling into darkness.  
  
"Ahhh!" screamed Sora. He had just wakened up from this horrible dream. As he swept the sweat away from his face, he heard someone knock on his door. "Come in," he called.  
  
Donald and Goofy opened the door. "Hey, Sora," called Donald, waving, "Hurry up and get ready, we're about to leave." Goofy nodded.  
  
"'Kay," smiled Sora. He went into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, got changed into clean clothes, and went outside to meet Donald and Goofy.  
  
"Well, what took ya so long?" asked Goofy.  
  
Sora laughed, "I'm here, so who cares? Anyway, is the gummi ship ready?"  
  
"Yep," added Donald, "And Chip and Dale are already on board with Jiminy."  
  
"Jiminy is coming again?" asked Sora.  
  
Donald nodded. As Sora and Company were about to board, King Mickey came running from the castle. "Wait!" he panted, "Sora, please take this before you go."  
  
*Sora obtained 'Mysterious Amulet'*  
  
"Thanks," smiled Sora, "But what is it for?"  
  
Mickey smiled. "You'll see soon enough."  
  
"What does that mean?" called Sora. But it was too late. The gummi ship had already left and Mickey was soon out of sight.  
  
Sora sat down next to Donald, who was driving the ship. He took out his amulet and showed it to Donald. "Do you know what this is?" he asked.  
  
"Ah, leave me alone," squeaked Donald, "I dunno, ask Goofy."  
  
Sora frowned and stood up. He walked over to Goofy, who was sitting on a bench out of the cockpit, and sat down next to him. "Hey, Goofy," he said, "D' you know what this is?"  
  
Goofy took a pair a spectacles from his pocket, put them on, and muttered, "Oh yeah, I don't need glasses." Then, he took them off, picked up the amulet, and examined it. After about forty seconds, he turned to Sora and excitedly said, "Hey, I know what this is! It's one of the seven Amulets of Asiroth!"  
  
"What?" asked Sora, confused?  
  
"Well," continued Goofy, "When the seven Amulets of Asiroth are put together, the one who obtains all seven will have magnificent magic powers. The seven amulets were scattered everywhere about three centuries ago, and since then, never put together."  
  
"Wow, cool!" said Sora, "Magnificent magic powers."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maleficent and Osario were spying on Sora from the crystal ball again. Maleficent seemed aggravated. "The Seven Amulets of Astiroth!" she screamed, then, she raised her hand, summoning a blonde fairy with an orange skirt, "Alithia, go and alert everyone that the meddling Sora-brat is aware of the amulets. Go!"  
  
"Yes, your Highness," she nodded as she flew away.  
  
"Maleficent, my dear," added Osario, "We need not to worry about him, for you and I possess great powers."  
  
"Yes, I know," weakly smiled Maleficent, "But he must not be underestimated."  
  
~*~*~  
  
The gummi ship docked on the edge of Central City. Central City was actually a city; it was more like Traverse Town. Instead of Districts, Central City had four neighborhoods. Sora and company had just docked on Evergreen Neighborhood.  
  
"Wow," said Donald, amazed, "So this is Central City."  
  
"Yep," said Goofy, "So let's get goin'."  
  
Evergreen Neighborhood was the largest and safest of the four neighborhoods. It was free from the Mega-Heartless, and had several different shops, including the Post Office and the Magic Shoppe. It was also the mostly filled with people who had lost their world to the Mega- Heartless, just like the First District in Traverse Town.  
  
As Sora, Donald, and Goofy approached the triangular center of Evergreen Neighborhood, a fox wearing clothes and a small, shy cat following him stopped them. The fox held out his hand and said, "Hiya there, the name's Honest John and I just love to help people. Oh yeah, this is Gideon." He added, pointing to the cat, who was pulling on his coat.  
  
"My name's Sora," introduced Sora, "And that's Donald and Goofy."  
  
"Yep," chuckled Goofy, "Hi!"  
  
Suddenly, a small boy peaked out from behind Honest John and yelled, "Hi Sora!"  
  
"Pinocchio!" smiled Sora, "How have you been?"  
  
"Good," said Pinocchio, "I'm having fun with Honest John."  
  
"Where's Gepetto?" asked Donald, as though he didn't approve of Pinocchio being with a stranger.  
  
Honest John looked nervous. "Well," he said, tensely, "Uh, Gepetto asked me to take care of Pinocchio, here, while he goes away, isn't that right, Pinocchio?"  
  
"Yeah!" nodded Pinocchio.  
  
Then, Honest John shifted the conversation toward Sora. "Now, uh, Sora, was it?" he said. Sora nodded. "Okay, I know you want to find Pete. I can help you with that," smiled Honest John.  
  
Sora felt suspicious. "How did you know?" he asked.  
  
"Well," said Honest John, "I just know these things, and like I said, I love to help other people."  
  
"Ok," said Goofy, "Where's Pete?"  
  
Honest John looked pleased with himself. "Follow me," he added.  
  
Honest John led everyone through Evergreen Neighborhood and into a gate with a sign above it saying Melbrook Neighborhood. He then led them down a small cave into a cavern. "This way is longer, but we won't need to worry about the Mega-Heartless," he muttered.  
  
Honest John then led them through a labyrinth of twisted passageways and dead-ends. Finally, he brought them into another cavern, but this one was much larger than the first. "Pinocchio," said Honest John, "Come here."  
  
"Okay!" said Pinocchio naively. Before he knew it, Honest John swept up Pinocchio and put him in a bag. "Help!" screamed Pinocchio.  
  
"Pinocchio!" yelled Sora. It was too late. Honest John was ready to exit through a small hole.  
  
"Gideon!" he yelled, "You know what to do!"  
  
Gideon stood up and stared at Sora. Sora was too busy looking at him to notice that Honest John had escaped. Suddenly, Gideon jumped on a platform as it rose from the center of the room, and step on a button to make fire spit out from the sides.  
  
** Boss I - Gideon** ** HP - 200 EXP - 80**  
  
The platform suddenly branched off into four smaller platforms with different colored buttons on each. There was a red one, a blue one, a black one, a gray one and an orange one.  
  
First, Gideon jumped on the red one. Some large cannons came out of the middle platform and began to spit flames. Sora was didn't get hurt because he was in between two cannons, but Donald and Goofy weren't so lucky.  
  
Next, Gideon jumped on a gray one. All of the platforms suddenly dropped, and Gideon was liable for attack! Sora unleashed a few combos on him, which drained most of his HP.  
  
Then, Gideon jumped on the blue button. The cannons came out again, but this time shooting gusts of ice. Only Goofy avoided the attack, and Donald got knocked out (like he does all the time.).  
  
Next, Gideon jumped on an orange button. The ground suddenly turned to lava with a few stones to step on. Donald woke up, but then died again.  
  
The next button Gideon jumped on was the black one. Everything turned dark and a few shadow Mega-Heartless attacked Sora and Goofy, but they managed to defeat them without taking any major damage.  
  
Finally, Gideon leaped on the gray button. After Sora launched a few combos at him, he died. He dropped a Cat's Paw accessory for Sora and turned to ashes.  
  
"Well, gawrsh," said Goofy, "Those Mega-Heartless are sure strong." Sora nodded, and Donald finally woke up again.  
  
"Wha. What happened?" he shuddered.  
  
"That stupid cat's gone," said Sora, "For good."  
  
Suddenly, they heard applause. They turned around and saw a tall man with long blonde hair and jeans with a white t-shirt. "Good job," he said, "You're better than I expected."  
  
"Who are you?" glared Donald.  
  
The man walked up to them and smiled, "I'm your worst nightmare."  
  
"No, no, I'm just joking," he quickly added, looking at the worried expressions on their faces, "Actually, I'm Pete. The king sent you, right?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," sighed Sora, relieved.  
  
"Come on, and follow me," he said, pointing to a bronze door. They walked through and entered a small room with blue wallpaper and orange beanbag chairs. "This is our lair," said Pete, "Do you like it?"  
  
Sora looked at the two girls who were standing in the corners. Sora walked up to one and said, "Yuffie?"  
  
"Yuffie?" said the girl, surprised. Actually, she looked like Yuffie except she had red hair, "Yuffie? I'm the great Samaria, Yammie!"  
  
"Oh, and my name's Eithra," said the other girl. She had long, black hair and resembled Aerith.  
  
Suddenly, Pete froze. "Sh! Listen!" he whispered.  
  
Everyone stood still and didn't make a peep. They could hear voices from behind the wall. "Let's bash the toy!" called a voice that Sora didn't here before.  
  
"NO!" shouted a familiar voice - it was Honest John! "This is Gepetto's, uh, son. He might know some information."  
  
"Please, don't hurt me!" whimpered Pinocchio.  
  
That was enough for Sora. "Come on, let's go!" he called to Donald and Goofy. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran down the to the maze again and headed for Honest John.  
  
"Well, I hope they get out of this mess OK," sighed Yammie.  
  
Did you like it? REVIEW!!! 


	5. Honest John's Fall

Kingdom Hearts 2 Chapter IV - Honest John's Fall  
  
Here's Chapter Five ~! ~  
  
Sora ran and ran until he came back to Evergreen Neighborhood. "Well, what too you so long, Sora?" said someone from behind him. Sora turned around. It was Pete!  
  
"How d'you get here so fast?" panted Sora.  
  
"Oh nothing," he said, "Just a secret passageway."  
  
"What!" yelled Sora, still panting, "Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Well, you were already leaving," admitted Pete, "And I didn't want to bother you."  
  
Sora felt a little annoyed. "Whatever," he said, "Do you know where Honest John is?"  
  
"Never mind that for know," Pete added, strictly, "C'mon with me so we can buy you guys some potions." Donald shrugged his arms (Donald and Goofy had just arrived.)  
  
"Why do we need potions?" he asked.  
  
"Honest John is a brave and cunning fighter," said Pete, "And you guys are out of practice."  
  
Everyone then agreed to get potions. Their first stop was the Healing Shop. As they walked in, they heard someone yell, "Oooh, a customer, ya!"  
  
Sora quickly ran in. "Wakka? Is that you?" he called.  
  
"Ya, and Tidus and Selphie, too, ya!" said Wakka.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sora.  
  
"Well, Destiny Islands was taken over by these soldier things with a hear- sign on their chests. How romantic!" sighed Selphie.  
  
"I tried to kill 'em with my red stick-thing," bragged Tidus, "But they were to strong for my weak body."  
  
"Why are you bragging that you're weak?" asked Goofy.  
  
"Uh, um." Tidus pondered, "Well, uh, SHUT UP! What's your problem? Man, you're so mean and rude!"  
  
"Okay." said Sora, sarcastically.  
  
"Well, anyway," interrupted Pete, trying to change the subject, "Can we buy some potions?"  
  
"Potions?" laughed Selphie, "What kind of healing shop sells potions? We only sell items that recover your health, not potions! How romantic!"  
  
Donald rolled his eyes. "OK," he mumbled, "C'mon, let's go."  
  
"We didn't buy any potions!" yelled Goofy, "We should get some!"  
  
"Look, Goofy, we have to get going," said Sora, pushing Goofy toward the door.  
  
The four walked outside and stared back into the window of The Healing Shop. "That was sure a strange crew," admitted Pete, "Was everyone that dopey on Destiny Islands?"  
  
"No way," laughed Sora, "Hey, wait a second, how did you know I lived on Destiny Islands?"  
  
"A wild guess?" suggested Pete.  
  
Everyone laughed and walked across the street to another shop, hoping to find some potions. Meanwhile, Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus were inside the Healing Shop talking.  
  
"Is he gone?" quietly whispered Tidus.  
  
"Ya, and he didn't even know you were there!" laughed Wakka.  
  
"Man, did we fool him! How romantic," giggled Selphie.  
  
"Ya," answered Wakka.  
  
"Silence!" roared a deep female voice.  
  
"Sorry, Maleficent. We're just really excited. We fooled Sora and all," grinned Tidus.  
  
"One fool will do NOTHING!" Maleficent bellowed, "Now get back to work, you imbeciles! Except you, Wakka, I have a little errand for you to run."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Sora and company had just bought potions and were heading toward Redwood Neighborhood. As soon as they approached the large sign indicating their location, they already were feeling frightened. "Gawrsh," muttered Goofy, "This place sure is spooky."  
  
"Sh!" whispered Pete. "Honest John's hideout is just ahead. We don't want to let him on to what we're doing."  
  
They continued on quietly for a couple of minutes, and then headed into a large warehouse-type building. "Geezes! This place is crawling with Mega- Heartless," muttered Sora as he crept along the small hallway slashing away at the small shadows.  
  
"Sh!" quietly shrieked Pete, ushering them to go on.  
  
This is like a big maze, Sora thought to himself, How are we ever gonna get out? I guess I'll keep following Pete.  
  
After lots more walking, they reached a fork in the road. Goofy pulled it out, picked it up, and placed it in his pocket. "Hey Donald," he whispered to Donald, " I found something else for my silverware collection!"  
  
Then came another fork (the kind where two paths split). "OK, Donald and I go left," commanded Pete, "Sora and Goofy, go right!"  
  
Sora and Goofy continued on quietly. They suddenly reached a large room with high ceilings. "Going somewhere, ya?" asked a voice.  
  
"Wakka? Is that you? Are you trapped?" called Sora, staring up, looking for a sign of Wakka.  
  
"No, ya, I'm not trapped, but I'm gonna get you," he smiled, dropping down from a rafter.  
  
** Boss II - Wakka ** ** HP - 250 EXP - 100 **  
  
"Wakka what are you doing?" shrugged Sora. It was too late, Wakka already attacked!  
  
Wakka's fight was similar to the duels on Destiny Islands. He constantly threw large wooden balls at Sora and Goofy, but they were able to send them right back at him. This drained up most most of his HP. Occasionally, he would get kncked out, and Sora and Goofy slightly hurt him.  
  
In no time the old friend was laying on the ground, begging for mercy. "Oh please," he cried, "Spare me!"  
  
Sora felt betrayed, "How could you do this?"  
  
Wakka sighed. "OK, ya got me. Well, one day on the Destiny Islands, ya, about a hundred small little shadows came looking for either, ya, Sora or Riku. I told, ya, them you guys weren't there, ya, so they threatened to kill us, ya.  
  
"Then, ya, Maleficent came and made a deal with us, ya. If we were her servants and bring us to you, ya, she would "reward" us. Then, ya, she told me to stop you, ya. But, ya, I failed. So, ya, here I am?"  
  
"D'you wanna come with us?" chuckled Goofy.  
  
"Oh no," answered Wakka, shaking his head, "Go along. I have to meet up with Tidus and Selphie, ya."  
  
"Okay," smiled Sora, relieved Wakka wasn't coming, "C'mon Goofy, let's go."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Donald and Pete crept along the dirty stairs quietly. Their path consisted of winding downward stairs, which probably led to a sewer. Sure enough, they soon came to an underground cavern filled with murky water and rats.  
  
"Yuk!" whined Donald, looking at where he was stepping.  
  
"Look!" yelled Pete, pointing forward, "A light!"  
  
"Yes!" they cheered. Both of them ran forward, hoping to find a way out.  
  
Donald ran ahead. He quacked in glee as he waddled toward the light. Suddenly - WHACK - He was knocked over by soon big, hairy thing. "Hey you," he yelled to it, "What's your problem, you wanna fight?"  
  
"Oh sorry, Donald," dopily said Goofy.  
  
"Listen!" shouted Pete.  
  
"Help! Oh help! Where's my Pinocchio?" cried an older man's voice.  
  
"Gepetto?" called Sora.  
  
"Oh, Sora, come here. I'm in the lighted room," he called back. Sora and Pete ran ahead while Donald and Goofy followed. Once in the room, they saw a tied and gagged Gepetto. They released him, and he stood up to stretch.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you," he kindly smiled, "Do you know where Pinocchio is?"  
  
"No, he was kidnapped by a fox named Honest John. We're following him right now," explained Donald.  
  
"When you find him can you please bring him back?" requested Gepetto.  
  
"Sure," nodded Sora, "We have to get going now. It won't be long - I promise."  
  
They continued along the damp path. After a few minutes they came to a large metal door, which was slightly ajar. As Sora opened it, it squeaked. "What was that?" called a voice - Honest John!  
  
Sora stepped inside. He saw Honest John with Pinocchio, a bald man, and Maleficent! "Hello, Sora," crackled Maleficent in a sinister way, "I was expecting you, of course. Honest John, get them!" Then, she disappeared.  
  
"Sora, you might of beat Gideon, but you'll never defeat me!" he called, pulling out a dagger.  
  
** Boss III - Honest John ** ** HP - 300 EXP - 200 **  
  
Honest John's main weapon was his dagger. The battle resembled Sora's previous one with Captain Hook. Honest John swiped here and there, attacking everything which got in his way. Pete pulled out a large blade, which he used to slash Honest John.  
  
Honest John was rapidly losing HP, so he ran back and hurtled his dagger at Donald. It hit Donald, of course, and he became knocked out (Like that never happens).  
  
Sora managed to sneak up behind him, and after a few hits, Honest John was on the ground. "My aching bones," he wailed as he tried to get up.  
  
His henchman ran away shortly after his boss's defeat, and Sora walked up to Pinocchio. "Are you OK, little guy," he kindly asked.  
  
Pinocchio nodded and tightly grasped Sora left hand. "I miss my daddy," he cried.  
  
Sora followed Donald back to Gepetto, with Goofy and Pete following behind. When Pinocchio saw Gepetto, and ran up to him to embrace him in a hug. After a warm reunion, Sora and company left Redwood Neighborhood and headed back to Evergreen.  
  
Chip and Dale were waiting on the gummi ship. "C'mon!" yelled Chip, "We're behind schedule!"  
  
Sora turned to Pete. "Thanks so much, I guess I'll see ya soon."  
  
"Yep," nodded Pete, "Here's a gift from Yammie, Eithra, and me."  
  
*Sora obtained 'Mysterious Amulet'*  
  
Sora grinned, "Thanks, now I got two amulets! Closer to those magnificent magical powers!"  
  
"Sora, we're due for French Town!" called Donald from inside the gummi ship, "Let's get going!"  
  
"Bye!" waved Sora, running toward the gummi ship. Pete, Yammie, and Eithra waved back, and Sora couldn't wait for the next adventure.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"Darn!" furiously yelled Maleficent, looking into the crystal ball. "I though Honest John could take care of things! Well, Osario, I minor setback, I suppose."  
  
"Yes," evilly grinned Osario, "Minor."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Well, what do you think? Next chapter coming soon! 


	6. Dark Hollow Woods

Kingdom Hearts 2 Chapter VI - Dark Hollow Woods  
  
Sup? OK, here's Chapter Six!!! Review, PLEASE!  
  
Sora's gummi ship blasted off into the galaxy. Meteors and enemy gummi ships stood in their way, but their cannon easily blew up everything in their way.  
  
"Where are we headed to, again?" asked Sora who was driving.  
  
"Uh, French Town, I think," shrugged Donald. Nevertheless, they steered their ship toward French Town.  
  
After a half an hour, the transmitter started beeping. Goofy pressed the button and into the speaker said, "Yup, hello. Goofy speaking."  
  
"Goofy!" squeaked the voice. It was King Mickey!!  
  
"King Mickey, why it's great to see, er, hear from you!" quacked Donald.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now I need a word with you. You three must go to French Town immediately!" he interrupted.  
  
"We were heading there anyway, sir," explained Sora.  
  
"Good! The princess Belle might be kidnapped any time now!" he exclaimed, "Osario has enchanted all of the princesses' worlds so that they do not remember anything since when the Heartless first came."  
  
"Uh-oh," worried Sora, "But, King Mickey, I have a question. What use does Maleficent have with the princesses?"  
  
"Remember Ironicamton Indaction? Well, the way to reverse it can be prevented if all the seven Princesses of Heart are together singing an old hymn called 'O Join Thy Song'," Mickey explained.  
  
"King Mickey, do know how to reverse the spell?" questioned Sora.  
  
"I hired a few researchers to look into it, and they said they discovered some things, but recently they were found dead," shuddered Mickey. So did everyone else.  
  
"Well, thanks, King Mickey. You sure are smart," complimented Goofy.  
  
"Goodbye!" he called. Then, the transmitter clicked off.  
  
"Well, look, French Town is in view! It's so beautiful!" commented Donald, pointing toward the circular world. It was beautiful - at least some parts. One half was covered with shops, homes, squares, fountains, villas, and anything else you found find in a French village.  
  
The other half wasn't so beautiful, or even pleasant for that matter. Dead trees surrounded a dark, gray, gloomy castle. Stiff black clouds floated atop the dead branches. The only bright color in sight was a crisp blue river, but that was even murky compared to other rivers.  
  
"Let's disembark at that colorful side first," suggested Goofy, "That spooky side gives me the willies!"  
  
"I agree," stated Donald.  
  
"OK," said Sora, "But we're might have to go to the castle to look for Belle."  
  
Everyone agreed that they would go to the actual town, first, and if Belle was not to be found, they would head to the castle.  
  
The gummi ship disembarked at the dock, and the town was already bustling with people. Sora stepped out and looked at the busy crowd. "Bonjour!" one man said to him. Then, all the people began to join in.  
  
"Bonjour!" said another.  
  
"Bonjour!" waved a lady.  
  
"Bonjour?" added Sora, not sure what to say.  
  
"Bonjour is French for 'good day'," explained a kind, gentle female voice behind them. The three swerved around to see the loving face of Belle with a blue dress and an apron on.  
  
"Belle?" squinted Sora.  
  
"Why! How for the love of France did you know my name?" she said, surprised.  
  
Goofy chuckled, "Oh, well King Mickey told us that you would be here, so we came, but then he told us that your memory was erased from before the first Heartless came, so you wouldn't remember anything, especially Maleficent, so she could kidnap you. Now you don't even remember the Beast, so you can't go to him for help, but we're here to save you."  
  
Donald and Sora stared, confused.  
  
"That would make a lovely story! Are you a novelist?" smiled Belle.  
  
"No, no, Belle, it's the truth. You must stay away from a woman named Maleficent. She out to kidnap you," explained Donald.  
  
"Maleficent? Who's she?" questioned Belle.  
  
"An evil witch with horns," said Sora.  
  
Belle smiled, "Why thank you for the warning, but I don't believe I'll meet anyone with horns in their head any time . . ."  
  
A large man with big muscles interrupted her as he grabbed her arm and tried to gently kiss her hand. It wasn't very "gentle"; actually, he slobbered all over her hand, leaving a large pile of spit. "Oh, the sweet and beautiful Belle," he greeted, "How are you?"  
  
"Gaston, I told you a dozen times, please leave me alone," she sniggered, not making eye contact.  
  
"Belle, Belle," he continued, not taking the hint, "Why this boy is dazing your mind. Go away, boy. Go back to where you came from. Go!"  
  
Sora stared, "Even I can see you're obviously not wanted here, and I've been here only five minutes!"  
  
Several villagers stopped their chores and errands to watch the argument. "You show him, boy!" yelled an old man as he shook his fist.  
  
"Don't take it, Gaston!" motivated a tall woman.  
  
Gaston smirked. "Well, if you have a problem, let's settle it over a drink." He put out his hand, waiting for Sora to shake it.  
  
Sora reached out his arm and grasped Gaston's knuckles.  
  
WHAM!  
  
Gaston flipped Sora and now he was lying on his back in the mud. "HaHaHa!" Gaston laughed. The villagers joined in, too, but they didn't find it funny. Most of them were just intimidated by Gaston. "Come on, Lefou," he said as he nudged a small, plump man, "Let's go!"  
  
Everyone stared as the duo walked away. It was silent. Too silent.  
  
Belle was the first to speak, "Are you alright, Sora?"  
  
Sora didn't say anything; he just stared at the receding Gaston. "Sora, pal," comforted Donald, "Don't take that goof seriously." Goofy shot a look at Donald as though he was hurt.  
  
"I guess so," finally said Sora, now standing up.  
  
"That's better," smiled Belle, "Do you want to come to my house to wash up?"  
  
Sora, Donald, and Goofy followed Belle up to a small house on a hill. It kind of resembled a mill, but it had a roomier touch. As they became closer, a loud explosion shot out from the basement.  
  
Belle ran up. "Papa!" she screamed. Sora and company were quick to follow.  
  
"Darnit, A-967, you always explode!" yelled a voice.  
  
As Belle opened the wooden door, they saw an old man covered in dirt, dust, and grease. "Papa's an inventor," Belle quickly explained.  
  
"Who are these young chippers?" added Papa, brushing off the dust.  
  
"Papa, these are Sora, Donald, and Goofy," introduced Belle.  
  
"Hi, uh, Papa," waved Sora.  
  
"Now then, call me Maurice," he said, "Would you like something to eat?"  
  
"Yes, sir," quacked Donald.  
  
After a discussion over dinner, Maurice announced that he would travel to the other side of the world for an invention competition. Belle was extremely worried, but he talked her into letting him go. "We can go with you," suggested Sora, "After all, we have some business there."  
  
After a night of talking over plans, they decided that everyone, including Belle, would set out in the morning. Sora thanked Maurice and Belle for the dinner, and headed upstairs to get ready for bed. 'I can't wait until tomorrow,' he thought as he pulled the covers over his head and cuddled into bed.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Belle stood at the foot of her mirror and hummed as she brushed her hair. Knock! Knock! It was on her door. She swerved around and called, "Papa? Is that you?"  
  
The door creaked open and a hooded figure walked toward her. "Oh, Sora," she giggled, "What silly pajamas!"  
  
The figure didn't say anything, it just kept moving forward. Belle backed away. "Sora? Is that you? Sora? Ahhhh!!!!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Maurice walked around the hall knocking on everyone's doors. When he got to Belle, he went in. She wasn't inside. "Belle, are you in the bathroom?" he called. No answer. He walked up to the mirror. A piece of parchment was tacked on it. It read:  
  
She's at the castle; kidnapped. ~ Osario ~  
  
"Sora! Donald! Goofy! Anybody!" he cried.  
  
The three came rushing in. Sora picked up the note and carefully read it. "Uh-oh, Osario," he muttered to himself, "Maurice, you stay here. We'll have to go alone - it's for your own good."  
  
Maurice understood, after all, Belle was in danger. They waved as their horses trotted them into the dark trees of Dark Hollow Woods.  
  
There was barely any light. The tall trees blocked sunlight completely, and the only bright thing anywhere was a lantern tied upon Goofy's horse's neck. "Gawrsh," he shivered, "This place gives me the heevie-jeevies."  
  
"Shhh!" Sora commanded, "There's wolves around here!"  
  
The slow, awkward procession continued on the dark and damp path. Hoooowwwlll! Everyone froze. Thrustle, thrustle. The bushes aside of them trembled. "Go!" yelled Donald.  
  
The party made a mad dash forward, hoping to get away from the wolves. The pack still consisted though, and the chase was on.  
  
Sora lead them down a bank and across a creek. He turned suddenly and headed back to the path, trying to trick the wolves. They dashed across the path and through the trees. In the distance they saw the castle.  
  
Up ahead was a cliff. Sora led Donald and Goofy toward it and then he lurched right and sent them toward the castle. The wolves weren't that smart; one by one they tumbled down into the abyss. The three friends slowly sauntered back to the spooky castle.  
  
Sora dismounted and stared up at the stone house. "The wolves are gone," he said.  
  
"That's the least of our problems," shuddered Donald, wondering who or what would be inside.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Excited for the next chapter?? I am!! I ask you one thing, though - R&R!!!!! 


End file.
